Somav
Somav was was a Ba-Matoran who lived on Kovokha Nui. History Like most other Matoran, Somav was created on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Afterwards, he was placed in a village of Matoran in the vicinity of the Southern Continent. At one point, Somav received a minor injury in a Rahi attack. The Rahi were defeated by the local Toa, and his injury healed rather quickly. Under unclear circumstances, Somav traveled to a new village in the Southern Island Chains, where he became a hunter. However, in a hunt gone wrong, he was injured in a Kane-Ra attack. Unlike the previous injury, his new wound was crippling, leaving him without use of his arms. Karzahni Seeking repairs, Somav was sent to Karzahni. However, the incompetent ruler rebuilt him in a smaller, weaker form. His arms were more twisted than they had been before, ending in sharp claws. Realizing his mistakes, Karzahni gathered large groups of “fixed” Matoran, Somav being among them, gave them new Kanohi and weapons, and sent them to the Southern Continent, where they would hopefully be out of his sight. Kovokha Nui The particular ship that Somav and several other Matoran were on, however, was caught in strange tidal currents, and was sent to the glacial island of Kovokha Nui. The Matoran were forced to settle down in the arctic wasteland and scrape out some semblance of a life. During this time, Somav started anew at his hunting occupation, and befriended a reclusive Ta-Matoran named Irik when he saved the Matoran of Fire during a Rahi attack. Luckily, the Matoran did not have to defend themselves forever. Soon after the Toa-Dark Hunter War, a small group of Toa and other beings traveled to Kovokha Nui, though it was not by choice, as they had also been swept off course by the strange currents surrounding the island. Seeing that the Matoran of Kovokha Nui had nobody to defend them, they resolved to stay on the island, becoming the Toa Kovokha, despite the fact that not all of them were Toa. Not long before the Great Cataclysm, one of the Toa had a vision of the impending disaster through his Mask of Clairvoyance, and was able to lead the Matoran and the rest of his team to safety. Upon returning, Somav helped to rebuild the village, which had been destroyed in the catastrophe that ensued when the Matoran Universe crashed into Aqua Magna. Traits and abilities Since he was a Ba-Matoran, Somav had powers over the element of Gravity, although these powers were inaccessible. However, he did have a resistance to gravitational pressure. Somav is an amiable, constantly cheerful Matoran. Despite being trapped in a frozen, icy wasteland, he always finds some way to look on the bright side of life. Equipment and tools During his time in the Southern Islands, Somav wore a Noble Kanohi Pehkui and kept a small hunting knife by his side at most times. After being poorly repaired by Karzahni, Somav's Pehkui was replaced with a powerless Kanohi Kaukau. His arms were rebuilt into sharp claws, which were weapons in themselves. Trivia *Originally, Somav's mask was one of the helmets used in a ''Knights' Kingdom ''set. However, it was switched out for a black Kanohi Kaukau. Category:Ba-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Gravity